Warm Raindrops
by UltimatePacman
Summary: A story in a normal universe in modern day where Jean meets Marco in the hospital and slowly falls in love with him, but with a serious illness will Marco survive to reciprocate his feelings? Bittersweet Fanfic


I met him in the early summer of 2013. June 20th to be exact. His name was Marco Bodt, and the first time I ever saw him was at the small hospital in my home town. I'd broken my leg in a rough game with a few of my friends; to put it more precisely Eren-fucking-Jaeger broke my leg 'by accident' when we and a couple other people were doing a dog-pile. Although as much as he insisted I still believe he did it on purpose. So there I was, at the hospital when the nurse hit my knee only to declare it broken, no shit Sherlock.

"Yeah, see? Definitely broken. Just at the start of summer too, what bad luck." The nurse stated as she pointed to an x-ray of my broken leg. _"Or just crappy friends..."_ I thought. "You'll have to use these for about 5 weeks" she handed me a pair of crutches. "For the whole summer?! Man, that blows..." I whined.

She gave me a couple leaflets and we made and appointment for 5 weeks time to remove my leg cast (if it healed well) and I left. Walking down the hall (more like hoping, I hadn't gotten used to the crutches yet) I heard an almost angelic voice, something purely blissful and unbelievable but desolate in some way. The words almost seemed to call out to me, as if I were the only one who could hear them, and that they voice was in my head alone and before I knew it I had hopped my way just outside someone's room. "O-oh, shit, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, I guess I wasn't really paying attention" I apologised. In the room was a skinny boy, probably about my age, and he was looking out of the window. The singing came to a slow stop and the person whose room I had intruded on averted their gaze from the bleak window and looked directly at me with almost uninhabited eyes. "Don't worry about it, sorry for the noise, I don't even know I'm doing it sometimes" he smiled, seemingly embarrassed that I'd heard his song. "You mean to tell me that that heavenly noise was you?" I smiled in disbelief. "Y-yeah, I like to sing when it rains, I feel like it cheers the sky up." He looked back to the window. "Cheers the sky up?" I grinned, and he whipped his head round as if he'd only just noticed I was even there. "Haha I know it's really weird right? My mother told me that ages ago." He laughed. "I'm not so sure that song is right for cheering up though, I mean, it sounded pretty sad." I said, trying to keep my balance on one leg and two sticks. "Really? I've always thought it was quite a warm cheerful song..." he smiled to himself. "Well whatever dude, you've got an amazing voice and that's that, I'm sure whatever you sing is good" I admitted. "Really? Thanks, um... What's your name?" he asked "Jean Kirschtein" I replied "Yours?" "Marco Bodt, nice to meet you." He smiled "You too" I smiled back. "So, umm... Did you break your leg?" he asked "Is it that noticeable?" I retorted "Only if you look long enough" he chuckled, followed by a loud cough. "What about you? I hope it's nothing I can catch" I teased. "Haha I don't think cancer is contagious" he laughed, followed by another set of coughs. (Ouch, there it was the big C word). "O-oh, sorry, I didn't mea-""No no its fine, I already accepted it long ago so it doesn't really bother me anymore, although the pains can be really annoying" he half-heartedly smiled at me, it was quite upsetting seeing someone who was practically okay with dying, it made me feel a little better about the broken leg and made me think that I could've been in here for something a lot worse. "Uhh, do you mind if I sit down? My legs starting to ache" I requested "Go ahead, some company would be greatly appreciated." He answered as I hopped over to the chair beside his bed and took a seat.

We spoke for about 45 minutes about trivial things like school and hobbies, I found out that he used to go to the same high school as me but shortly after joining he was diagnosed with Oesophageal Cancer and admitted to hospital various times so he had to leave. That was about 3 years ago, and almost 3 months ago he was admitted into hospital permanently, until he got better at least. I also found out that we liked a couple of the same bands and TV shows, and that, like me, he didn't have any outstanding hobbies but rather just did whatever caught his interest in the moment. I explained to him how I'd gotten my broken leg, and he laughed as I muttered on about my revenge for Eren. I liked Marco; he was easy to get along with.

"Hey, can I sign your cast?" Marco asked, eyes beaming. "Sure man, go ahead, just don't draw any dicks on it or I'll punch you, cancer or no cancer" I laughed, a little bit worried about the cancer bit. "Haha I won't I promise!" he smiled as he leant over to grab a pen from the table beside his bed and proceeded to write a sentence _"Get well soon, and get revenge on Eren!" _was what he'd written. I smiled, and took the pen from his hands "Give me your leg" I insisted "Huh? Why?" "Just do it!" he complied and lifted away his bed covers, and pulled up his pyjama bottoms "Wow you're so freckly" I laughed "S-shut up" he turned away sheepishly. "Aaaand done!" I grinned. Marco turned his leg at an angle so he could read the newly written sentence on his pale leg "Get well soon... and get revenge on cancer" he stared at it for a few seconds before bursting out into a boisterous laugh, accompanied by a series of loud coughs "Ah sorry, do you want a drink?" I asked instantly, but he just shook his head and after about 30 seconds the coughs calmed down and he caught his breath "Thanks jean, that's lifted my spirits a bit" he smiled warmly. "Really? Haha me too, thanks" we shared a brief moment of happy sighs before I spoke "Well, I should be getting home, it'll probably take me an hour just to wobble home with these crutches..." Marco chuckled as I hopped out of my seat (literally) and proceeded to walk towards the door "U-uh... I can, y'know if you like I can come see you again tomorrow?" I turned my head towards the pale boy "Y-yeah, I'd really like that... Thanks" he answered shyly "Oh, it looks like the rains stopped" he stated "I guess you really did cheer up the sky" I smiled, then turned to walk out of the room "Bye Marco" "...Bye jean" he smiled.

So yeah, I'm not very knowledgeable about cancer but I just really wanted to do a Jean x Marco fanfic! So if you can bear with my bad grammar and information then I really hope you enjoy the fanfic, I'll update soon!


End file.
